


Lone Wolf

by HyenaSpotz



Series: Arkham Horror LCG Vignettes [3]
Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaSpotz/pseuds/HyenaSpotz
Summary: Rex Murphy needs to catch a train to Essex county after witnessing something terrible at the Clover Club.





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the LCG card of the same name.

“Essex county? You sure you want to go there after that awful train wreck?”

Rex Murphy grabbed some pencils and threw them in his satchel. He looked at Minnie. “I’ve got to, Minnie. You remember that other night at the Clover Club?”

The photographer frowned. “That one where you ran off and almost got yourself killed when some ‘rival thugs’ busted up the place?”

Rex pulled some petty cash from the drawer despite Minnie’s protesting gestures. “Wasn’t a rival gang.” He hadn’t slept since that night. Whatever that thing was, some amalgam of horrid spheres that moved and undulated and—no. He had to stop thinking about it.

She folded her arms and gave him one of her looks. “I know. I ain’t stupid. You aren’t as good at lying as you think, Rex.”

“Let me tell it to you straight, then: I’m going to Essex county. Alone. There’s something dangerous going on.”

“All the more reason we should go together.”

“NO!”

There was an awkward silence in the empty office, and Rex realized he had shouted at her. His heart sank, and he felt himself shaking.

“We’re a team, Rex,” Minnie whispered.

“No,” he repeated, slinging the satchel over his shoulder. “Not right now we aren’t. Tell Harvey… ah hell, I don’t know. And Minnie, please, for your own sake, don’t follow me.”

The door slammed shut behind him as he ran out.


End file.
